


The Adventurer

by OpenLion



Series: Bounty [2]
Category: Metroid Series, Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Love Triangles, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: Samus has tracked down her first target but she needs to learn more before she makes a move.Meanwhile Lara and Sam are on an expedition in the Peruvian jungle, the two old friends reminisce about what brought them here together.
Relationships: Lara Croft/Samantha Nishimura, Past Lara Croft/Joslin Reyes, Past Lara Croft/Sofia (Tomb Raider)
Series: Bounty [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807477
Kudos: 13





	The Adventurer

Lara awoke suddenly, hands shooting to her pistol and drawing it on the rustle of branches and leaves, ‘ _ false alarm,’ _ she placed the weapon down, it was dark and the fire had burnt out and now she was scanning the treeline for threats. A shape moved next to her, warm hands finding her bare shoulders as she was pinned in the sleeping bag, “What’s wrong Lara,” Samantha Nishimura whispered in her ear, 

“Thought I heard something,” 

“Those motion alarms will go off if anything gets close, go back to sleep,” Sam curled up on her breast, drifting back off into pleasant rest, she kissed her friend and lover on the forehead, combing her hands through Sam’s messy hair as she tried to relax, her mind flicking through her memories with Sam.

Sam was her oldest friend, the two girls had been close since highschool, staying up late together and watching movies, when they moved to university they were roommates, both matured separately despite remaining close, Lara studied hard and passed everything withy fly colours while Sam took liberties, staying up late and drinking, going to every party she could find and often bringing lovers back to her bed, much to Lara’s annoyance.

As soon as they graduated they headed for Yamatai. Sam had continued her annoying habits by filming absolutely all the time, even when she was getting undressed once. Despite her anger and threats Sam never deleted the video, she instead kept it for ‘personal entertainment’ something Lara had long since forgiven her for. 

Saving Sam’s life had changed them both, after their experiences on the island Lara held and bathed Sam on the ship that had saved their lives, they stuck by each other’s side, Jonah and Reyes both helping to support the young women, Reyes especially helped counsel Sam, being a mother helped deal with Sam’s panic attacks and nightmares. 

When they finally reached England Lara took Sam to her family estate, both needed time to rest and recover and luxury was the best way to spend it. They shared a bed, neither wanting to be far from the other at any time but they never spoke about their relationship. Not until they got drunk together.

Lara let Sam talk her into it and after a few hours the mountain of beer bottles spoke for itself, Sam came clean about the video then, Lara laughed it off and claimed she needed one of Sam to even the debt, Sam complied, letting Lara film her drunken strip tease before Lara claimed she could one up her, a few minutes later and both girls lay in bed together laughing at their drunken antics.

Lara didn’t remember who made the first move, she didn’t remember much at all, they kissed, then Sam was in her arms, their chests pressed together and hands exploring skin, Sam pleasured her, after all she was more experienced than Lara allowing her to pleasure her to a very swift orgasm before the two fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

Lara remembered waking up, her head buzzing, Sam snoring on her chest, knuckles deep inside her, she didn’t remember much of the night before, only that she was infatuated with Sam, a feeling she’d buried in highschool after a heated row with her girlfriend at the time. Of course going to an all girls highschool led to many sexual escapades but none with Sam. She’d known she was bisexual since she was capable of understanding romantic feelings but due to her family name she never publicly came out due to fear of backlash.

Sam stirred in her arms again, “You’re thinking,” she smiled, her eyes tired,

“About you and me,” she gasped as Sam ran a finger through her damp slit,

“Oh you actually are, or you’re thinking about that sexy Russian redhead,”

“You mean Sofia, I haven’t seen her since I left the Remnants to their own devices, she writes to me often though, updating me on the village and how she’s learning how to use a phone,”

“I’m glad she’s ok, when you go back can I come with you?”

“Only if you don’t make it awkward,”

“You're the one who slept with her!” Sam laughed,

“What were you thinking about us anyway?”   
“How we got here, how our relationship came to be,”

“It would make for one hell of a story,” Sam agreed, kissing Lara’s neck, “High schoolers to depraved students to adventurers to lovers,”

“You were the ‘depraved’ one,” she pulled Sam up her body, their breath noticeable against their faces,

“You weren’t so innocent yourself, rubbing one out while I got down and dirty. Remember Abby, the cute blonde you made breakfast for before you jumped into the shower with her, or the time you sucked Alex off on the boat,”

“I thought you were too busy trying to get into Reyes’ pants to notice that one, and Abby was easily the best looking girl you brought home!” Lara smirked,

“You were the only one who tried it with Reyes, I succeeded,” Sam returned the smirk against her lips,

“You weren’t the only person I showered with on the way home… and you know I’ve never done anything with Jonah.” 

Lara’s mind remembered being pressed against the cool metal wall of the shower, Reyes’ experienced tongue running over her abs and getting lower, parting her youthful folds and sucking her cum from her body while her hands tangled in black hair and her lips screamed the older woman’s name. 

She softly kissed Sam, her tongue asking for entrance which Sam gave, the two sharing a deep kiss before pulling away, Sam’s hand rested on her mound, her thumb trailing through the unshaven pubic hair lying above it, “Speaking of showers you’re growing a jungle down there, and you know how much I despise jungles,” 

“Fuck off Sam, we’ve been trekking through Peru for weeks, I know yours is twice as bad,”

“But you like me like that,” Sam whined,

“Blame Sofia, I don’t think she’s heard of a razer,”

“Fucking Russian, marry her if you’re that into her,”

“I’m planning to, I’m only using you for sex,” Sam kissed her passionatly,

“I love you,” 

“I love you too.” 

As fun as it was to tease Sam Lara knew her words were somewhat true, it was Sofia who made her realise and take responsibility for her actions, it was Sofia who made her realise her true self, it was Sofia who wrapped her up in furs and cared for her, dragging her away from her path of self destruction and violence. Sofia made her realise how fucked up the real world was, she had shown Lara what true freedom and happiness looked like and Lara longed to feel it again.

She longed to see Sofia again, her powerful and beautiful body flicking in candlelight, her firm abs and muscles littered with scars were offset by soft breasts and unkempt body hair, she longed to feel Sofia again, her hands pinning her to the bed, her teeth against her ear, her tongue inside her snatch. She longed to smell Sofia again, bury her nose in the redheads armpit, take in the raw scent of the Russian. She longed to hear Sofia again, that surprisingly soft and intimate voice whispering words she didn’t understand, making her tingle when she understood what the Russian was describing, all of the sensual acts she was about to commit on the young tomb raider’s body. She longed to hear the screams of pleasure pouring from wide lips as the redhead sat atop her face and she devoured the unshaven cunt which she longed to taste again. She was desperate to taste her body, her sweat, the alcohol from the inside of her mouth but most of all the taste of her release as she filled her mouth with such a natural taste. 

Lara didn’t want to break Sam’s heart though, she loved Sam but she knew it could never become more than what it was now despite their affection for each other. Sam had asked plenty of times, Lara had considered the option more than once but always gave an excuse; they couldn’t be more than lovers as it would put a target on Sam’s back. Lara knew Sam would be killed if Trinity came after her and Lara would never forgive herself if she was the cause of Sam’s death.

Sam slipped a finger inside her, she moaned, “Stop daydreaming,” Sam complained, biting at her collarbone,

“Sorry, I did bring my electric shaver though, if you want to find a creek or stream tomorrow,”

“I’ll always say yes to bathing with you, but why do you always take that thing with you?”

“Do you have any idea how easy it is to get information out of men when they want to fuck you?”

“Don’t be sexist, I bet it has the same effect on women two” Sam wiggled up her body with a devious smirk on her lips and pressed her forehead to Lara’s, “Do you have any idea how much I want to fuck you right now?”

“Please,” Lara’s voice was hoarse, she moved her hips, searching for Sam’s finger, which she didn’t find, “fuck me Sam,” 

“Only if you shave tomorrow,” Sam teased, teeth nipping at her earlobe,

“Please Sam, please fuck me,” she gasped, her voice needy as she felt secretions from between her legs,

“I want you to say it, I want you to tell me you’re a slut who’d do anything to be fucked by her girlfriend,”

“Please Sam, I’m a needy fucking slut that needs to be fucked by a beautiful woman with a sexy fucking body!” She cried into the skies of the jungle,

“Close enough,” Lara screamed as the head of Sam’s toy pressed into her fully, she kicked herself for missing Sam putting it on.

“FUCK ME SAM!” She screamed thrusting against the toy, “I’M YOUR FUCKING WHORE! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!” Sam slapped her hard enough to make her yelp as the toy began to ruthlessly pound her, “SLAP ME AROUND! THAT’S IT I’M A FUCKING PAIN SLUT FOR YOU SAM!”

Lara’s booming screams made the jungle around her rustle as animals fled from the noise, the alarms Sam had placed earlier blaring but failing to drown out Lara’s lusty screams. Sam was fast and ruthless with Lara, slapping and punching her face, bruising her skin and making blood trickle from her mouth, every time Lara screamed she’d beg to be hit harder. Sam had only seen this side of Lara once before, back when Lara had told her about Sofia, this wasn’t a coincidence.

After focusing her attention on slapping the girl silly Sam upped her thrusts from ruthless to outright violent, Lara’s face contorted in pain as she hammered fully into the girl’s soaked loins. She took a vampiric bite into Lara’s exposed neck, making the archaeologist scream her name in pain. Her thrusting easing up slightly, knowing Lara was ready to cum.

“FUCK SAM! TEAR ME APART! MAKE ME CUM FOR YOU!” Lara’s voice was still powerful but cracking under the constant straining of her vocal chords, four more thrusts and Lara came with a screech, her body convulsing under Sam, their lips colliding in a lustful haze as their hands clawed and scratched wherever they happened to be touching,

“Fuck you are so sexy when you cum,” Sam gasped falling ontop of Lara, spent, Lara’s face was illuminated red in the moonlight a predatory grin on her lips,

“I love you Sam,” her head dropped back, ready to fall into the void of sleep.

“Lara, can I ask you something?” she opened her eyes, Sam’s face and tone had changed, she was serious, 

“Anything love,” she smiled back despite her aching body,

“What’s the real reason you won’t call me your girlfriend? Is it Sofia?” Lara took a deep breath and nodded, she’d never lied to Sam before and had promised she never would,

“Yes, she can give me everything I’ve always wanted from life, adventure, excitement, passion, romance, she can give me every single one of my desires, except one,”

“I see…” Sam was processing, her face saddening, Lara held her, pulled her into the crook of her neck,

“It’s you Sam, the one thing she can’t give me, the one thing I’d lose. I love you, truly I do, and I love her, I love you both but choosing means I lose one of you, I don’t want to make that choice.”

Sam looked into her eyes, “I wasn’t expecting to hear that, you should’ve told me before though, after all you’re shit at any relationship you can’t shoot your way out of,” Sam cracked a smile, “We’ll talk about it more later, we both need some sleep,” they shared a tender kiss, their hands lingering on their bodies, Sam still buried inside Lara, “I love you Lara Croft, you saved my life and gave it new purpose, you deserve to be happy,”

“I love you too Sam, thankyou for understanding,” they kissed again, neither ready to depart their world, “Can you fuck me to sleep?” she smiled at Sam, 

“Anything for you,” Sam smiled back before gently thrusting into Lara, their bodies moving together automatically long after they’d fallen asleep.

* * *

I watched the target from the treeline. I was surprised when she pulled a gun on me but that was clearly just her survival instincts. I couldn’t wait to fuck her, especially after the noises she made when her partner destroyed her. My fingers were soaked with my own fluids, I eagerly sucked them clean, I brought up my mission log again, noticing it had been updated. 

‘ _ SUB-TARGETS - Samantha Nishimura/Sofia’ _

I smiled, the way Lara thought about Sofia, I could easily read her thoughts, her brain waves projecting nicely into a visual of a sexy, scarred and hairy redhead, the body hair was a bit off putting but I had a suspicion I wouldn’t be bothered by it when I was sharing a bed with the fiery Russian, especially if she was dominating me.

Sam was cute, exactly the kind of girl I’d pick up in a bar for a quick one night stand, Lara’s thoughts had given her depraved nature away so she’d be easy to talk into fucking. I slipped my finger back inside myself, imagining sex with both Lara and Sam, then to finish my mission Lara, Sam and Sofia all naked with me in the middle, Lara’s lips on my own, Sam’s around my cunt and Sofia’s tongue cleaning out my rear, fuck I couldn’t wait the thought bringing me to another swift orgasm before I drifted off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> This work is part of a series where Samus Aran has been hired to track and sleep with women by a mysterious employer. If you would like to know more I recommend reading the notes at the bottom of Part 1. 
> 
> Feedback is welcome and appreciated, thank you for reading and have a great day!


End file.
